In the modern world, the Internet and its galaxy of web sites can be searched for target information on a daily basis. Consider the case of making a reservation for a trip or checking how to get to a particular destination by way of example. In the case of making travel plans, a user may visits the web sites of a number of travel agencies, one by one, to get travel information. The user may also compare the results from a number of web pages posting travel information with respect to a desired travel itinerary or to compare prices. In addition, the user often searches for a particular route to a destination or checks the weather after searching for the destination or accommodations.
Searching a limited set of parameters on a number of web sites in this way can be burdensome. At each new web site consulted, the user may have to re-enter the same parameters over and over again. Some problems would occur in such a case that a user compares prices, service contents, or word-of-mouth recommendations on different web pages.